


Say you love me

by twinklingpaopufruit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, No Sex, blame ebay, not even foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingpaopufruit/pseuds/twinklingpaopufruit
Summary: Jeonghan helps Seungcheol get ready for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveanimes1996](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveanimes1996/gifts).



> The adventures of anal sex

Seungcheol stares at the gun with an ease that should not be normal. His eyes go cross eyed looking down the barrel.

“I said, tell me you love me,” Jeonghan whines. Seungcheol wonders how the man can always contort his whines into no nonsense demands.

Seungcheol bites his tongue for a moment before Jeonghan repeats his plea.

“I love you.” 

He means it, and that's the sad part.

Jeonghan lowers the gun and throws it on the bed carelessly. “Great!” Jeonghan smiles. He grabs the douche he had on the bed and drags Seungcheol to the bathroom.

  
Seungcheol whines.

  
Jeonghan closes the bathroom door behind him and rinses the douche under the sink making sure it is clean and dust free.

  
“Jeonghan?"

  
“Hmm?”

  
“Get out.”

  
“Why? I want to help.”

  
“No, I can do it.”

  
Seungcheol is certain the gun is magically going to appear in Jeonghan’s hand again, but the man just pouts and leaves the bathroom.

  
Seungcheol makes sure to lock it.

  
“Use warm water you don't want it hot otherwise you can do some serious damage in there.” Jeonghan calls from the other side of the door. Seungcheol groans but does as he is told.

  
“Also make sure it's just water. No soap or any other cleansing products unless you want to cause yourself lots of pain and irritation – some people may like that, I don’t know – but most of don’t!"

  
Seungcheol closes the douche and heads to the toilet.

  
“Okay!” Jeonghan yells. “Lube the nozzle and then insert it 2 or 3 inches inside.” Seungcheol prays no one is at the dorm to hear this, but once more he follows Jeonghan’s whims.

  
He cringes at the feeling of the tip of the nozzle but the lube allows for easy insertion.

  
“Now what?” He asks Jeonghan.

  
“Gently squeeze the bulb to allow the water to come inside. DO NOT LET GO OF THE BULB until you have removed it from yourself – otherwise you will suffer ‘suck back’ – all that water will get sucked back inside the douche if you let go whilst it’s inside – and you don't want that!”

  
Seungcheol now feels full and feels like he's going to have explosive diarrhea.

  
“Okay so I know you want to fudge really bad but just hold it in really tightly. Hold it like a mother protecting her child!”

  
“I'm starting to reconsider bottoming for you.”

  
Seungcheol hears the cocking of a gun and he wonders when Jeonghan left the hallway to retrieve his gun again.

  
“I do this for you all the time. And trust me after this you are going to be the bottomiest bottom!...ok now let go.”

  
God, it's the strangest feeling Seungcheol has faced. Jeonghan makes him repeat it a few more times and when he's sufficiently cleaned and in the hallway, Jeonghan is staring at him with huge puppy eyes and his gun pressed to his cheek.

  
“Perfect let's get my gun—I mean dick in you.”

  
Now, Seungcheol is ready to accept the calm release of death.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I kicked out of the fandom?  
> Happy birthday Santi!  
> And random present for ebay!


End file.
